Patent Literature 1 discloses a power transmission device including a power transmitter that generates a plurality of transmission signals at different frequencies, a power transmitting element that is fed with the transmission signals including power generated by the power transmitter, and a plurality of resonant elements having different resonant frequencies and provided where they can be coupled with the power transmitting element by electromagnetic induction.